


Дело о Смит-стрит

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Мат в количестве. Написано в подарок  КЁШ ПЕРЕДАСТ, который хотел "полицейскую ау и легкую неприязнь"))Старший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Гарри Харт терпеть не может Смит-стрит и любит работать в одиночку, но его взглядам на жизнь суждено существенно измениться.





	Дело о Смит-стрит

Гарри не любит Смит-стрит по ряду причин.  
Прежде всего, за запах — в переулках воняет ссаниной так, словно ты оказался в дешевом барном сортире и никак не можешь найти выход. Во-вторых, за вечный гул на грани слышимости: все эти шепотки, приглушенный смех и ругательства, доносящиеся из-за ближайшего угла, двери, окна — словом, будто бы отовсюду. Это похоже на шелест крыльев насекомых, это напоминает Гарри кошмар из детства: бабочки за стеклом в кабинете отца оживают, вырываются из рамок и атакуют всех вокруг.   
Гарри давно не видит такие сны, бабочки висят на стенах уборной напоминанием, что страх — то еще дерьмо, и дорога ему одна.  
— Эй, сэр, куда так спешим? Чудная погодка, и костюм у вас ничего так. Может, в кармане найдется что-нибудь для меня? Я даже не про пару фунтов, сэр. Больно уж вы симпатичный.  
У Гарри на редкость дурное настроение, поэтому он разворачивается на месте, не замедляя шаг, и идет прямо на парнишку, который скалится при виде него так, что зубы сверкают яркой жемчужной полоской в темноте улицы, крайне хреново освещенной тусклыми фонарями. Конечно, товар тут не всегда кондиционный, что украсит его лучше, чем полумрак?  
Крайне хреново — вот лучшее описание того, как Гарри чувствует себя этим вечером. Попытаться нарваться на драку на Смит-стрит — идея тоже крайне хреновая, потому что неосуществимая. Значит, он будет развлекаться тем, чем бог послал.  
Послание на сегодня выглядит так: неполных шесть футов росту, отливающие тусклой медью в свете фонаря волосы, крупная родинка на горле, припухшие веки и слишком довольные глаза под ними.   
— Двадцатка, — говорит Гарри, и пацан ухмыляется широко и неприятно.  
Он кивает, быстро опускается на колени, сдвигая и без того чудом держащуюся на макушке бейсболку еще ниже. Улыбается. Сноровисто расстегивает Гарри ширинку, обстоятельно рассматривает полувставший член, размыкает губы, медленно облизывает их — член твердеет и встает окончательно, — и только потом произносит, подняв довольный взгляд:  
— Да вы там у себя в Ярде совсем ебанулись.  
Он уходит от удара коленом легко, как кошка, отскакивает быстрым, в чем-то даже изящным разворотом, принимает оборонительную стойку, а потом снова улыбается и выставляет перед собой ладони.  
— Эй, эй, полегче, инспектор. Я знал, что ночка будет жаркой, но не настолько же! Может, для начала все же познакомимся, а потом будем кулаками махать? Ну, и всем прочим. — Он подмигивает, и Гарри медленно застегивает молнию. Она давит на возбужденный член, Гарри морщится и цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Идиоты. Я не намерен даже тратить время на разговоры с мальчишкой, так им и передай.  
— Ну, на кое-что другое ты был вполне готов потратить и время. И двадцатку. — Пацан тихо смеется и протягивает руку как ни в чем не бывало: — Гэри Анвин. Для друзей — и для тебя — Эггзи. Не могу поспорить, иногда начальство ведет себя как полные идиоты. Но на то, чтобы послать тебе в помощь агента с двумя нулями, им все же хватило ума.  
Гарри кривится, чувствуя во рту мерзкий привкус воздуха Смит-стрит. Остро хочется сплюнуть. И выпить.   
— Мальчик, ты отнимаешь мое время.  
— Ну ладно, ладно. Один ноль. Но если подсуечусь, меня повысят. В твоих интересах мне помочь. — Он снова подмигивает, продолжая держать руку вытянутой. — Нет, правда. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я подробно описал в своем отчете момент нашего тесного знакомства? Кстати, классный член. И костюм, я уже говорил, да?  
— Доброго вечера.  
Гарри разворачивается и продолжает идти, дав себе слово засесть в ближайшем кабаке и выпить не меньше четырех пинт пива. А лучше пяти. А потом позвонить лысому херу Марио и сказать ему все, что он думает о совместной работе с траханым МИ-6, о своей траханой работе в принципе и о траханом Марио в частности.  
— Я знаю классный бар на углу, там вечно такой шум, что можно нормально поговорить, никто и внимания не обратит. Ну, разве что на твой костюм, но это не проблема — я-то приоделся по случаю, и все решат, что ты просто хочешь пропустить стаканчик после хорошего отсоса. Или до, не важно. Эй, слушай, ну не дуйся, я ж сразу понял, что ты меня раскусил и просто решил поприкалываться. Ну, а то, что у тебя встал — с кем не бывает. Сочту за комплимент.  
— Джентльмены не дуются. Джентльмены вежливо шлют нахуй и сопровождают это достаточно четкими указаниями направления. Например, придав ускорение.  
Гарри слышит, как Эггзи, едва поспевающий за ним, восхищенно присвистывает.  
— Это будет лучшее задание в моей жизни, точняк.  
Гарри настолько сильно хочется выпить, что желание прибить малолетнего говнюка отходит на задний план.

Бар оказывается и в самом деле идеальным местом, чтобы одновременно быть у всех на виду и остаться незамеченными. Гарри допивает первую пинту, и Эггзи незамедлительно машет рукой бармену, требуя повторить. Сам он едва пригубил свою порцию.  
— Ну так как? — спрашивает он, забрав с барной стойки полный бокал и поставив его перед Гарри.  
— Все будет так — я допью эту славную пинту Гиннесса, потом, вероятно, еще одну. А ты отправишься к своим идиотам и любезно передашь им, чтобы прислали кого-то постарше. Можешь совершить променад через Смит-стрит на обратном пути. Думаю, для тебя это будет увлекательным опытом.  
Эггзи фыркает.  
— Я имел в виду — как мне тебя звать? Инспектор?  
— Мы не переходили на ты.  
— Ты не настолько старый, чтобы тебе «выкать». — Эггзи закатывает глаза и отпивает из своего бокала. — Ну. Чьи исключительные боевые достоинства мне упомянуть в рапорте?  
На то, чтобы ухватить его за воротник и дернуть на себя, прижав к столу, у Гарри уходит меньше секунды.  
— Слушай меня внимательно, мальчик. Я служу в Скотланд-Ярде без малого четверть века, и не какому-то самовлюбленному говнюку меня шантажировать.  
— А теперь вы меня послушайте. Папаша. — Эггзи выворачивается из хватки так же быстро. Его ноздри раздуваются от гнева, но он берет себя в руки и поправляет воротник рубашки. — Да, у меня меньше опыта, чем у вас, потому что четверть века назад я еще сидел у мамки в пузе и думал, что жизнь — охуенная штука. Но оказалось, что нет. Что в ней полно дерьма. И я стараюсь исправить это всеми силами. Как могу. Некоторые считают, что получается хорошо. Иначе бы я здесь не сидел.  
— Как ты попал в МИ-6? — Гарри опустошает бокал наполовину и думает, что звонок Марио, пожалуй, стоит отменить. Лучше явиться к нему домой и вытащить из постели. Будет славно, если в ней окажется и какая-нибудь растрепанная стажерка.  
— Семь лет назад, на чемпионате мира по гимнастике я был в юношеской сборной. И помог предотвратить теракт во время соревнований. Подробности могу прислать файлом. Вспоминать, знаешь, как-то не хочется. — Эггзи делает еще один глоток и кривится, словно пиво встало у него поперек горла.  
— Жертвы были?  
— Были. — Эггзи закусывает губу, вертя бокал в руке. С запотевших стенок на его пальцы стекают капли влаги. — Потому что у меня была ловкость и много дури в башке. А опыта никакого не было. Мне предложили его набраться. Я согласился. Мой отец военный, он одобрил, что меня возьмут под крыло. — Он неожиданно резко запрокидывает бокал и допивает его в пару жадных глотков. Гарри смотрит на то, как двигается его кадык, как натягивается кожа на нем, когда Эггзи глотает. Как мелькает перед глазами крупная родинка. — А ты почему пошел служить в Ярд? Мне правда интересно. Я не то чтобы рылся в твоем досье, только фотку посмотрел, ну, и по мелочи. Не хочешь — не отвечай...  
— Из классовых противоречий. — Гарри неторопливо допивает второй бокал и дотрагивается до края, кивая бармену. — Можешь звать меня инспектор Харт. Выкладывай, зачем МИ-6 понадобилось лезть в дело о маньяке. Будь добр, постарайся сделать это четко и быстро.  
Гарри прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох. На мгновение за закрытыми веками проносятся пестрым роем разноцветные бабочки, перекошенное лицо отца, массивные двери фамильного особняка. «Ты прибежишь обратно с поджатым хвостом, когда тебе надоест эта очередная глупая забава». Гарри усмехается и щурится, глядя на Эггзи.   
Тот рассказывает, как и было велено, четко и быстро. Современный Джек-Потрошитель ничем не отличается, по сути, от своего знаменитого предшественника. Вот только постоянным клиентом его первой жертвы был член Парламента, который, предположительно, сливал не ту информацию не тем людям. У МИ-6 имеется на него подробное досье, в том числе содержащее информацию обо всех мальчиках, к которым тот заглядывал и которых привозили к нему.  
— И вы решили, что пацан услышал или узнал то, чего не должен был?  
— Или спер кое-что. По тупости или чьей-то просьбе. Например, тех, кто устал платить за информацию и захотел сэкономить. Или тех, кого обошли в этой сделке.   
— Но явно не тех, кто хотел прекратить слив. Потому что убийства продолжаются, и, судя по этому, информация до сих пор здесь. Значит, его дружки настолько скудоумны, что не знают, что с ней делать. Или он не предупредил их о небольшом сюрпризе, который оставил где-то на хранение. — Гарри коротко усмехается. — А тебя послали работать в поле, потому что здесь ты как рыба в воде, насколько я мог убедиться.  
Эггзи закусывает губу и трет нос.  
— Да. Все так. И нужно найти файлы как можно быстрее. — Он поднимается из-за стола и вдруг наклоняется к самому лицу Гарри, облизывает губы и говорит ему на ухо: — Если ты думаешь, что я бывал здесь раньше, то не ошибаешься. Вот только, — он придвигается еще ближе и шепчет, касаясь кромки уха: — Отсасывали мне, а не я. — Он выпрямляется и берет под козырек. — Но я еще раз хочу выразить тебе признательность за столь высокую оценку моих способностей. Я-то никогда не отваливал больше пятерки. Хотя, может, мне просто делали скидку за то, что я такой красавчик. — Эггзи фыркает и уходит из бара, кинув на ходу: — Завтра в десять утра здесь же. Бери сразу сотню, к чему мелочиться.  
Когда Гарри расправляется с пятой пинтой, у него разряжается телефон, желание идти домой к Марио окончательно сходит на нет, а стояк никуда не девается.

Утро в Ярде никогда не бывает добрым, а когда похмелье случается одновременно у его главы и старшего инспектора, все остальные предпочитают срочно найти себе какое-нибудь занятие подальше от здания центрального управления.  
— Ты сам просил дать тебе это дело, — цедит Марио, потирая явно ноющие виски.  
— Что, мисс Мортон слишком любит шампанское? — не может удержаться Гарри и получает планшетом по пальцам.  
— Не тяни руки к моему кофе. Иди и сам купи. Или найди жертву, которая сбегает за ним. Только не рассчитывай, что она вернется, пока ты будешь торчать тут. Никто не хочет получить стакан горячего кофе за шиворот, когда у тебя дурное настроение.  
Гарри пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Почему ты не предупредил, что траханые МИ-6 уже занялись этим делом? Они же говорили, что собираются приехать сюда и все обсудить.  
— Потому что не знал, что их агент проявит такой же энтузиазм, как и ты, — невозмутимо отвечает Марио, потягивая свой кофе. Наверняка собственноручно сваренный мисс Мортон, чтоб им всем. — Час ночи — самое время прогуляться по Смит-стрит, да, инспектор Харт? Или ты просто решил снять напряжение после эмоционально насыщенного дня? В таком случае странно, что наутро не нашли новых трупов.   
— Могу обеспечить один прямо тут, — так же невозмутимо отвечает Гарри, поправляя галстук. Марио вздыхает.  
— Ладно, иди и пей свой кофе, я не самоубийца. На сколько назначаем встречу с МИ-6?  
— Их агент мне ее уже назначил, — цедит Гарри. Марио фыркает.  
— Понятно, расторопный парень. И судя по тому, что ты кривишь физиономию, но не просишь снять тебя с этого дела, считаешь ты так же.  
— Дай мне сотню фунтов. Издержки расследования, — говорит Гарри, поднимаясь из-за стола, и успевает взять чашку Марио в тот момент, когда тот машинально лезет в карман за бумажником. — С сахаром и сливками. Ужасающе.  
— Знаешь что? Я давно думал, что нам крайне не хватает добровольных пожертвований со стороны благодарных жителей Лондона. Например, от одного жителя особняка в пригороде, который за двадцать лет умудрился не промотать и половины отцовского наследства, несмотря на все свои старания. У тебя что, не найдется жалкой сотни фунтов?  
— Не знал, что все эти годы ты терпишь меня только из-за денег моей семьи.  
— Конечно, нет. Я люблю тебя еще и за твою стряпню, милый.  
Марио усмехается, качая головой, и Гарри против воли улыбается в ответ.   
— Ладно, закажу тебе орден к выходу на пенсию. Обмоем его в твоем любимом баре.  
— О, нет. Я от всей души надеюсь, что отмечать выход на пенсию буду где-нибудь подальше отсюда и явно не в твоей компании.  
— Мои искренние соболезнования мисс Мортон, — церемонно кланяется Гарри. Судя по тому, что Марио не бросает ему вслед какую-нибудь колкость, в ближайшее время стоит заказать не орден, а серебряную супницу с дарственной надписью молодоженам.

В баре, несмотря на раннее утро, довольно много посетителей. Кто-то явно не заметил, что ночь давно закончилась, кто-то воровато оглядывается по сторонам, задвигая под стол дипломат и ослабляя тугую петлю галстука. Утреннее совещание, конечно.  
— Эй! Сюда!  
Гарри едва заметно морщится и идет к яростно машущему руками Эггзи. На том сегодня нет спадающей бейсболки, зато есть ярко-розовая майка с надписью F*ck the police.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он и подмигивает, придвигаясь ближе. — Пива?  
— Не сказал бы, что оно доброе. — Гарри устало потирает переносицу и окидывает Эггзи раздраженным взглядом.   
— Плохо спал? Поднимемся сразу? Тут есть комнаты. Я снял одну, так и знал, что ты будешь уставший.  
Гарри кривится, позволяя ухватить себя за рукав и потащить на верхний этаж.  
— Еще раз сделаешь так... — начинает он, но Эггзи перебивает его, махнув рукой:  
— Да ладно тебе. Я зарабатываю репутацию, чем больше народу меня видит, тем проще — быстрее примелькаюсь. Здесь не так-то легко сойти за своего, знаешь ли. Тем более, ребята, которые знали нашу жертву, сидят тихо и носа на улицу почти не показывают. Но сидят, зарабатывать-то как-то надо. — Эггзи прищуривается. — Я думаю снять у них угол, если выгорит, пообщаюсь с глазу на глаз. Вашим-то здесь не рады, никто не спешит давать показания. Хотя, может быть, дело в том, что ты до них еще не добрался... Но, согласись, при всех твоих немалых достоинствах для работы под прикрытием лучше гожусь я.  
— Похвальная самостоятельность. Позволь узнать, почему МИ-6 не захапало себе это дело полностью и не прислало тебе кого-то из своих в подкрепление?  
— Ну, мы же с Ярдом общую работу делаем. Да и никто не подошел для нее лучше, чем я.  
— Другими словами, желающих больше не было. А тебя, как я понимаю, отправили на краткий курс полевой работы. И я — бесплатное приложение. Грубая сила. Спасательный жилет. Или, скорее, подгузник на случай, если ты наделаешь в штаны.  
— Слушай, тебе и в самом деле не помешает хороший отсос. — Эггзи качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди. — Или, как минимум, массаж. Давай сделаю, а? Я хорошо могу, нас еще в спортивной школе научили. Если хочешь, можешь постонать. Ну, ради моей репутации. Или я сам могу. Да-а-а, папочка, да-а-а, еще, засади мне еще! Твой хер такой твердый!   
Гарри молча поднимает бровь, Эггзи разводит руками.  
— Ну, прости, как могу. Если тебя это не заводит, скажи, как нужно. Эй, у тебя уже глаз дергается, давай хотя бы шею разомну. Пять минут. Компенсация за погубленное утро.  
Наверное, это просто хреновое настроение и усталость, которые накопились за последние несколько недель, или похмелье, или черт знает что еще — тот ненужный, неуместный азарт, желание сделать все наперекор, из-за которого Гарри в своей время сменил отделение права в Оксфорде на лондонскую полицию, из-за которого вытребовал себе это дело, из-за которого выпускает пар, избивая время от времени всякий мусор перед тем, как отправить в участок. Из-за которого, наперекор всякому здравому смыслу, предложил вчера двадцатку совершенно незнакомому пацану. Из-за которого до сих пор не двинул сейчас сопляку по уху и не ушел отсюда.  
Он садится на постели, снимает пиджак, немного подумав, и кобуру. Брезгливо разглядывает простыни и остается в рубашке.  
— Окей, так тоже сойдет. Если не хочешь ложиться, давай лучше на стул.  
Эггзи подтаскивает стул к кровати, и Гарри садится на него верхом.  
— Расслабь плечи.  
Гарри дергается и едва сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться — руки у Эггзи сильные и давят так, словно хотят протолкнуть каждый позвонок до самого горла.   
— Тебе бы вправить тут, а не разминать... Ладно, потом, сиди пока так. Ага, хорошо...  
Эггзи, может, и хорошо, но самому Гарри сейчас хочется встать и свалить — шея горит огнем, мышцы болят так, словно по ним от всей души двинули чем-то тяжелым.  
— Ну же, эй, расслабься. Это не сложно.  
Гарри сам не замечает, когда жар перетекает в ровное тепло. Мышцы ноют, но болят уже не так сильно, крепкие ладони переходят с шеи на плечи, разминают, затем просто гладят. Голова почти перестает гудеть. Хочется кофе. И, пожалуй, просидеть так еще минут пять.  
— Достаточно. Спасибо. — Гарри поднимается со стула слишком резко — ладони мажут по плечам и бокам, Эггзи коротко выдыхает у него над ухом и быстро шагает в сторону.  
— Видишь, я мастер, говорил же, — улыбается он и лезет в карман, высунув кончик языка. — Вот, держи, флешка. Тут все, что у нас есть по этому делу. Ну, почти все. Извини, часть информации засекречена, запретили копировать. Но я унес все, что мог!  
— Достаточно было переслать на электронную почту. — Гарри пожимает плечами, накидывает пиджак, с удовольствием ощущая, как легче становится двигаться.  
— Извини, всю ночь был занят, не успел.   
Гарри не хочет думать, чем тот был занять всю ночь. Но почему-то не может не думать об этом, чувствуя любопытство и странную злость.   
— Следи за тем, чтоб не получить пулю в лоб, пока кому-то отсасываешь.  
— Спасибо за заботу, папочка, — криво ухмыляется Эггзи и одергивает футболку. — Но кроме тебя, вчера желающих не было. И если ты не в курсе, опасно убивать кого-то, пока он тебе сосет. Может сомкнуть челюсти рефлекторно, ам — и все!  
— Это вся информация, которую я должен получить? — холодно интересуется Гарри. — Если обнаружишь что-то еще — будь добр, свяжись со мной удаленно. И если покажется, что знакомые жертвы что-то скрывают, ради бога, не пытайся допрашивать их сам.   
— Слушаюсь.

Звонок застает Гарри в участке поздним вечером — они с Марио сидят у того в кабинете и беседуют о том, куда катится этот гребаный мир, в котором свадебное платье стоит как дом.  
— Алло! Папочка? Папочка, я так соскучился! — доносится из телефона на такой громкости, что Марио не только поднимает обе брови, но и достает из ящика стола диктофон. Гарри молча показывает сперва на свою кобуру, потом на его лысую голову. — Папочка, может, встретимся? Я снял себе чудный уголок, тебе понравится! Хотя... если ты хочешь как в тот раз, на улице, я не против. Жду тебя там через час, пока!   
— Как в тот раз? — переспрашивает Марио с каменной рожей, с явным трудом сдерживая смех.  
— Еще раз поручишь мне общее дело с МИ-6, и останешься без супницы.  
— Без какой супницы? Гарри? Куда тебя понесло опять?

На Смит-стрит воняет, на Смит-стрит смеются, трахаются или собираются потрахаться все, кому этого хочется.  
Опасно не хотеть трахаться на Смит-стрит.  
— Слушай, тебе нужны деньги или нет?  
Гарри даже отсюда слышит крепкий запах алкоголя и пота.  
— Твои — нет, — невозмутимо говорит он, подходя к криво ухмыляющемуся Эггзи и околачивающемуся рядом детине, от которого воняет на весь переулок. — Идем, мальчик. Прости, что заставил ждать.  
— Эй, старикан! Я первый его снял, иди нахуй!  
— Ну, если говорить начистоту, то первым меня снял именно он. — Эггзи закидывает руку Гарри на плечо и скалится. — И я не устоял. Сложно устоять, когда в первую минуту знакомства в лицо тычут членом, и он тебе настолько рад.  
— Ничего, тебя на всех хватит!  
Перспектива провести вторую ночь подряд без нормального сна мало кого прельщает, а из Гарри и вовсе выбивает остатки человеколюбия. Прямо как он — всю дурь из башки идиота, который никак не может вовремя заткнуться.  
— О, мой рыцарь! — Эггзи хохочет с такой глумливой рожей, что Гарри едва сдерживается, чтобы не двинуть и ему. Видимо, выражение его лица более чем красноречиво говорит об этом, поэтому Эггзи быстро затыкается и берет Гарри под руку. — Ну, давай, идем, покажу тебе свой сказочный замок. Рапунцель и Аврора на работе, пообщаешься, когда они вернутся. Да, да, не смотри на меня так, я снял у них комнату, как и собирался. Я кому угодно в доверие втереться могу.  
— Кого угодно достать, если быть предельно точным, — поправляет Гарри.  
Небольшая квартирка на третьем этаже пахнет сигаретами и чем-то фруктовым.   
— Смазку кто не закрыл? Черт, ну и воняет... Где крышка? Эй, есть кто-нибудь? — кричит Эггзи явно больше для вида. Никто не отзывается, он кивает сам себе и приглашающе распахивает перед Гарри дверь одной из комнат: — Прошу.  
Гарри отводит взгляд от огромной кровати, застеленной ярко-салатовым покрывалом, и быстро осматривается. В других комнатах, на кухне и в ванной после осмотра тоже не находится ничего интересного: никаких тайников, сейфов, флешек или распечаток не видно и в помине.  
Эггзи немного сникает.  
— Ладно. Как вернутся парни, поговоришь с ними, ага? Хочу поскорее со всем этим покончить.  
— У меня создалось впечатление, что здешние места тебе по нраву.  
— Ну да, принимать клиентов на кровати мертвеца, зашибись работа! — возмущается Эггзи и поднимается со стула на крохотной кухне, когда за дверью слышатся голоса и смех. — Так, это Аврора, то есть Фрэнки. С ней клиент, идем пока ко мне, не с лестницы же его спускать. На твои методы я уже насмотрелся.  
Они возвращаются в соседнюю комнату, Эггзи садится на кровать, Гарри предпочитает остаться стоять у стенки.  
— Ох, какой он у тебя большой! — доносится из-за двери. — Сейчас найду резинки для больших мальчиков. Вот так... Ох, полегче, подожди...  
Эггзи фыркает и закатывает глаза. Вздохи становятся громче, слышны влажные шлепки и приглушенный мат. Гарри поднимает бровь, с удивлением замечая тень румянца на щеках Эггзи. Мальчишка, совсем мальчишка, что они там, в МИ-6, скоро начнут вербовать детей со школьного лагеря? Эггзи кусает губу и разглядывает свои кроссовки. Потом вскидывает взгляд на Гарри. Усмехается. Проводит по губам языком, снова отводит взгляд. Гарри замечает, что ладони у него стиснуты в кулаки.  
— Ох, блядь, нет! Нет, на лицо мы не договаривались! Еще пятнадцать! Вот, я сам достану у тебя из кармана...Да, давай, ну, обкончай меня!  
Эггзи медленно встает с кровати начинает разминать шею. Когда он поднимает руки, футболка задирается, и Гарри видит полоску белья над поясом джинсов и дорожку рыжеватых волосков, идущую к пупку. Видит натянутую в паху ткань.  
Входная дверь хлопает, Эггзи одергивает футболку и кивает Гарри.  
— Идем. 

Фрэнки щуплый и невысокий, он стирает с лица сперму и блеск для губ, собирая с пола разбросанные вещи. На Смит-стрит он давно, потому что замечает кобуру с пистолетом даже под застегнутым пиджаком Гарри и начинает орать в ту же минуту.  
— Тихо, — велит Гарри, морщась брезгливо, — я не буду зажимать тебе рот, а вот по башке двину с большим удовольствием. Сядь. Я задам тебе несколько вопросов про парня, который жил тут раньше. Пока не умер. Хочешь повторить его историю? Нет? Тогда отвечай четко и быстро.  
— Меня уже допрашивали. Нихрена я не знаю, идите вы в жопу. И ты, мелкий кусок дерьма, катись отсюда!   
— Да ладно тебе, Фрэнки! — Эггзи примирительно поднимает руки. — Просто ответь ему и все. Поверь, это для твоего же блага. Если мы найдем, кто убил твоего друга, вы все тут сможете спать спокойно.  
Фрэнки кривится.  
— Одеться можно? Или вы из любителей посмотреть?  
— Оденься и сядь на стул, — велит Гарри. — Попытаешься схитрить — выбью все зубы. По одному.  
— Он может! — Эггзи часто кивает, выпучив глаза. — Даже не сомневайся!  
Им хватает получаса, чтобы понять, что ничего путного от Фрэнки не добьешься. Тот отвечает на все вопросы действительно честно, Гарри бы почуял фальшь, но Фрэнки просто нечего им рассказать о бывшем соседе. Незадолго до смерти тот говорил, что может в ближайшее время переехать в другой дом, который ему обещал снять богатый клиент. А уехал на труповозке. Его комнату уже обыскивали, ничего не нашли, но это Гарри знал и так.  
— Он не говорил, куда именно собирался съехать?  
— Нет. Никому. За ним приезжали на машинах. Дорогих. Сперва на БМВ, в последний раз на Майбахе. Он мне все уши прожужжал этим сраным Майбахом с красным салоном, как будто я разбираюсь в тачках, оно мне надо вообще...  
— Ты рассказывал об этом в полиции?  
— Нет! — Фрэнки вжимается в спинку стула и тяжело сглатывает. — Я всем говорил, что мы были просто соседями! Джим вот, кретин, все плакался, мол, как так, лучшего друга убили... А где теперь Джим!?  
— Слушай меня внимательно. — Гарри мотает головой в сторону Эггзи. — Этот молодой человек остается здесь, пока мы не закончим свою работу, и убийца не сядет за решетку. Ты меня понял? Фрэнки, будь так добр, скажи — ты полагаешь, что у тебя во рту чересчур много зубов? Или ты хочешь провести несколько ночей в участке?

— Потряса-а-ающая у тебя все же сила убеждения! — восхищенно тянет Эггзи, когда они выходят на улицу. — Почти как у меня!  
— От всей души благодарен тебе за комплимент. С твоего позволения, я должен вернуться на работу и запросить список владельцев Майбахов. А потом лечь и проспать хотя бы пять часов. А потом купить серебряную супницу, или я тронусь мозгом.  
— Тут в соседнем квартале есть ломбард! Там серебра завались! — Эггзи воодушевленно тянет его за руку. — Ну же, идем! Там правда неплохие вещицы, я сервиз маме нашел, красивый, фарфоровый. Дорогой, зараза! Но ты не волнуйся, я знаю, сколько вам в Ярде платят. Если не хватит — одолжу, без проблем. Запишу себе в список расходов по заданию. Мало ли. Скажу, что клиент потребовал трахаться с супницей на голове. Эй, ты чего, смеешься надо мной, что ли?  
Гарри и сам не знает, отчего так хохочет.   
— Хорошо. Идем.   
В подвальчике тихо и как-то странно уютно. Пока Эггзи рассматривает фарфоровые статуэтки коней и гончих, Гарри делает вид, что поглощен столовым серебром. Хотя, на самом деле, его взгляд снова и снова, будто сам по себе, возвращается к обтянутым ярко-розовой футболкой плечам. Между ее воротом и линией волос — еще несколько родинок, не таких крупных, как та, на кадыке, но тоже заметных. Гарри становится интересно, сколько их еще у Эггзи. Гладкие ли они или едва заметно ощущаются, если провести по ним ладонью.   
Эггзи поворачивается, держа в руке серебряную ложку, и широко ухмыляется.  
— Я тут подумал — а что, если и ее внести в список расходов? Мама всегда говорила, что я везунчик, родился с серебряной ложкой во рту. Было бы забавно купить такую, как думаешь?   
— Напиши, что клиент захотел засунуть тебе ее в задницу. — Глаза у Эггзи становятся квадратные, и Гарри фыркает, отбирая у него ложку. — Ради бога. Не будь ребенком. Я куплю тебе эту ложку. В благодарность за массаж, — быстро добавляет он, замечая, как глаза Эггзи становятся еще больше. — И да, я весьма признателен за предложение оказать финансовую помощь, но она мне не требуется. Если бы я захотел, то мог бы купить весь этот магазин, и еще осталось бы на пару замков. Перестань так на меня пялиться. И рот тоже советую закрыть.  
— Богатого клиента отхватил, вот везуха, а? — с сияющим лицом спрашивает Эггзи у кассира в ломбарде, и судя по тому, насколько невозмутимо тот кивает, на своем веку он повидал немало.  
Пока они торчали там, прошел быстрый дождь. Свет фонарей отражается в лужах на мокрой мостовой, людей на улицах почти нет.   
— Я бы спросил: «Продлим на ночь?» — но, думаю, лучше мне вернуться к Фрэнки. Он сейчас наверняка нажрется от нервов, может, выложит что-то еще, — говорит Эггзи, но продолжает стоять на месте, перекидывая ложку из ладони в ладонь. В электрическом свете мелкие веснушки и крупные родинки на его светлой коже выделяются ярче и четче.  
Гарри усмехается:  
— Ты правда полагаешь, что я бы продлил?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Эггзи без улыбки и на мгновение прижимает ложку к плотно сомкнутым губам. Он смотрит на него, чуть прищурившись, и Гарри видит в его лице напряженное ожидание. И огромную усталость.  
Он подходит к нему, наклоняется и говорит:  
— Вчера вечером я не шутил. Не «прикалывался», как ты изволил выразиться. — Эггзи медленно отнимает ложку от губ, открывает рот, но Гарри опережает его: — Это было вчера. До того, как ты представился. До того, как я выяснил, что мне придется с тобой работать. Пасти тебя. Следить, чтобы ты не обделался на задании. Сейчас я могу пожелать тебе одного — спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе, — тихо отвечает Эггзи. Разворачивается. И уходит.  
Гарри смотрит ему в спину, прекрасно понимая, что спокойной эта ночь для него точно не будет.

Эггзи не выходит на связь пару дней. Утром третьего Гарри долго стоит в душе, трет мокрое лицо, отфыркиваясь от воды. Потом запрокидывает голову, открывает рот и жадно глотает, словно у него до сих пор похмелье.  
Так и есть. Он чувствует себя пьяным, злым, молодым, таким, каким пришел когда-то давно, чертову кучу лет назад в полицию. Когда в голове не было усталости и мути, когда не раздражали резкие запахи и шепотки из-за угла. Когда не было нужды выдумывать причины, чтобы послать к дьяволу того, кто стоял перед тобой на коленях и облизывался, глядя на твой член. Кто хочет тебя. Кого ты хочешь.  
— Пошло все к черту, — шипит Гарри, обхватывая стоящий колом член. Он быстро дрочит, даже с зажмуренными глазами видя родинку на беззащитном горле, наглую усмешку, ожидание во взгляде.  
Гарри понимает отчетливо и ясно: он бесится не потому, что на него повесили присмотр за неопытным агентом, с которым не нашлось времени нянчиться у коллег. Не потому, что тот оказался раздражающе нахальным, бесцеремонным и лезущим на рожон. Таким, каким был когда-то он сам. Да. Дело в этом.  
Гарри бесится, потому что не может понять, когда это нахальство сменилось в нем самом глухим раздражением, когда хорошая драка, или погоня, или интересное дело стали просто поводом спустить пар. А не изменить жизнь.   
Еще он бесится потому, что никак не может кончить — и выкинуть из головы белое горло с родинкой, дорожку рыжеватых волос от паха к пупку. Всего Эггзи.  
Телефон сигналит, и Гарри выскакивает из душа со стояком, чертыхаясь и едва не оскальзываясь на полу. Он хватает трубку и открывает сообщение: «Майбах. Красный салон. Едем к рыбным складам. Выжди. Возьмем на горячем. Не бойся, я не обделаюсь».   
— Траханый сучонок! — рявкает Гарри, пытаясь натянуть штаны и не разбить телефон, звоня в участок.

К рыбному духу на складе примешивается отчетливый запах гнили. И пороха. И крови.  
— Я хотел сам, я сказал... сказал, что на складе то, что он ищет. Он мне и поверил, и... Я ему... маячок оставил, в машине... Два. И ранил его. Ты не думай. Он... сначала ножом, чтобы тихо, но я... я справился, в общем. Потом он уже стрелял — промазал, четыре раза, потом один в живот, и один в голову, не страшно, задел... только. Пошел, наверное, к машине, за второй обоймой, заметил, что вы...   
— Закрой рот. — Гарри спокоен и собран.   
— Я не...  
— Закрой рот, — повторяет он. — А не то я сейчас тебе засуну ложку в него. Или в живот, вон там сколько дырок.   
— Клиент... с фантазией, — тихо смеется Эггзи. Он берет его за руку, и только тогда Гарри поднимает, наконец, взгляд от пропитавшейся кровью футболки. По левому виску Эггзи тоже стекает тонкая струйка. Когда она достигает линии челюсти и попадает на шею, Гарри достает из кармана платок и вытирает ее.   
Чтобы не запачкала родинку.  
— Выйдешь из больницы — я...  
— Продлишь на ночь?  
Гарри не отвечает. Он провожает носилки медиков, сжав губы так плотно, что они начинают болеть. 

Гарри не любит Смит-стрит по ряду причин.   
Прежде всего, за то, что тут воняет. Во-вторых, за то, что здесь вечно происходит черт знает что, а Марио мстительно подкидывает все новые дела по этому кварталу именно ему. Лысый черт, и чем ему супница, спрашивается, не понравилась.  
Гарри щурится от яркого солнца и думает, что днем здесь еще хуже, чем ночью. Что при свете все выглядит чинно и благопристойно, на улице мало кого встретишь — все отсыпаются после бурного вечера и покажут нос еще не скоро. Что все кажется обычным, а потому — фальшивым. На Смит-стрит хватает необычных вещей. И людей.  
— Чудная погодка, сэр.  
Гарри невозмутимо лезет в карман брюк, старательно рассматривая окна дома напротив. Достает из бумажника сотню фунтов и протягивает, не глядя.  
— Столько хватит?  
Он слышит над ухом смешок.  
— Я слышал, сэр, что вас можно раскрутить и на большее.  
Гарри идет в ближайший переулок, выравнивая дыхание. Разворачивается, прислоняется к глухой задней стене дома и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Начальство не выделяет средств на поправку здоровья, и ты зарабатываешь тяжким трудом? Похвально. Рад за тебя.  
— Я за тебя тоже, — улыбается Эггзи. — Прошел слух, что глава Ярда хочет назначить тебя своим замом. А там, глядишь, и до нового повышения недалеко.  
— На задании? — интересуется Гарри равнодушным тоном. Солнце светит. Птички поют, Смит-стрит раздражает, пожалуй, даже больше, чем обычно.  
— Нет, тебя искал. — Эггзи продолжает лучезарно улыбаться. — Дозвониться не смог, ты телефон сменил?   
— Разбил. По случайности.  
— Ага, — кивает Эггзи. — Примерно так и думал. В общем, я сначала зашел к вам в Ярд, чин-чином, но Рокс сказала, что ты опять тут, вроде пошел допрашивать кого-то или... еще для чего.  
— Рокс?  
— Клевая девчонка! Говорит, жаль, что ты не захватил меня с собой на свадьбу. Что за свадьба?  
— Супница.   
— Чего?  
— Я буду дарить им по супнице на каждую годовщину до скончания времен.  
— Я думаю, Рокс сообразит, на что их переплавить, — усмехается Эггзи.  
— Как твои нули?  
— По-прежнему один. — Эггзи разводит руками. — Но я над этим работаю. Если тебя это порадует, разнос мне устроили — будь здоров. Но в целом я справился, так что остаюсь в строю. Хочешь, расскажу, что было после того, как вы передали нам исполнителя? Заварушка в Парламенте случилась — ого-го!  
— Не хочу, — качает головой Гарри. — Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. А я, видишь ли, плохо сплю в последнее время.  
— Слишком напряжен? — Эггзи подходит ближе, останавливается в паре шагов. — Нужен массаж?   
— Тебе самому не нужна помощь? — морщится Гарри, и Эггзи тихо отвечает:  
— Проверь. Может быть, и нужна. Может, я тоже напряжен. Слишком.  
Он охает, когда Гарри хватает его за плечо и толкает к стене. Гарри аккуратно поддергивает брюки и опускается на корточки, задирая футболку на животе Эггзи. Он обводит пальцем каждый шрам, легко ерошит короткие рыжеватые волоски, которые едва отросли после того, как их сбрили перед операцией в больнице. Эггзи вздрагивает и ежится.  
— Щекотно.   
Он замолкает, стоит Гарри коснуться языком одного из шрамов, и хрипло выдыхает над его головой.  
— Значит, приходил сюда как-то раз за отсосом? — спрашивает Гарри, задевая губами поджавшийся живот, и расстегивает молнию на штанах.  
— Мне тогда не так чтобы очень... понравилось. — Эггзи с ощутимым трудом сглатывает и чуть расставляет ноги. — Может, заплатил мало? Сколько... сколько заплатить тебе, не подскажешь?  
— Уже достаточно, — тихо говорит Гарри и берет его член в рот.   
Он легко задевает головку зубами, и Эггзи дергается под ним так, что член упирается в нёбо. Гарри прижимает бедра Эггзи к стене и сглатывает, а потом расслабляет горло и берет еще глубже. Он вскидывает взгляд и видит, как Эггзи зажимает рот рукой и жмурится. Его мелко трясет. Член во рту твердый и горячий, Гарри выпускает его из губ и дует на мокрую от слюны головку.  
— А может, стоит приплатить немного еще, — медленно выговаривает он и облизывает губы, поднимаясь на ноги.   
Рот у Эггзи жадный и жаркий, Гарри целует его, словно пьет чистый спирт, обжигая губы и язык. Эггзи кусает его, хрипло выдыхает, с трудом отрываясь, и сжимает пальцы на шее, проводя ногтями по коже так, что Гарри чувствует, как волоски встают дыбом.   
— Может, и стоит, — повторяет Эггзи, переводя сбившееся дыхание, и поворачивается к стене, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные руки. — Ну же, — говорит он, обернувшись и глядя на Гарри. Он смеется тихим, сумасшедшим смехом, его глаза горят. — Теперь, когда мы выяснили, что ты любишь делать это в подворотнях, чего же мы жде-е...  
— Я буду делать это везде, где наткнусь на тебя, Эггзи. — Гарри прикусывает его загривок, отстраняется и сплевывает на пальцы. Эггзи очень горячий и тугой, и Гарри некстати вспоминает о банке фруктовой смазки, которой пропахла вся дешевая квартирка на соседней улице, о ярком покрывале, о стиснутых пальцах, и понимает, что готов кончить прямо сейчас как сопливый пацан.  
— Натыкайся на меня почаще, — выдыхает Эггзи и смеется вполголоса. — Во всех смыслах этого прекрасного слова.  
Гарри лезет в карман его штанов и достает презерватив. Быстро рвет упаковку, расстегивает свою ширинку и раскатывает латекс по члену. Он приставляет головку ко входу и надавливает, зажимая свободной рукой рот Эггзи. Это оказывается лишним — тот не кричит, нет, только вздрагивает крупной дрожью, и Гарри чувствует, как дрожат и его губы под ладонью.  
— Эггзи, — выдыхает он в тонкую, едва заметную линию шрама на вспотевшем виске, и Эггзи тихо стонет, и мотает головой, сбрасывая его руку с себя.  
— А я-то думал, ты все зовешь меня «Эй, ты!» потому что тупо забыл, каким именем я представился. А гордость переспросить не позволила.  
Эггзи закусывает губу и прогибается в пояснице, тяжело опираясь на руки. Он хмурит брови, но толкается бедрами навстречу Гарри, быстро облизывается и улыбается кривой, дрожащей улыбкой.  
— Классный член. Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, какой он? Чего ты хочешь, Гарри?  
— Тебя.  
Гарри входит в него, навалившись сверху, вжимает в стену и думает, что это все, чего он может сейчас хотеть. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну, все еще ощущая во рту вкус Эггзи, и кладет ладонь на его член. Он утыкается носом во влажную шею и слизывает с нее соль, двигая бедрами быстро и рвано, надрачивая горячий член, проводя по нему от основания до головки, чуть сжимает ее пальцами, чувствуя, как поджимаются собственные яйца. Эггзи вскидывается, стоит ему задеть щель на головке ногтем, распахивает рот и хрипло стонет, вколачиваясь в его кулак, твердя без остановки «еще, еще, еще, еще». Эти слова сливаются с гулким шумом крови в ушах, Гарри закусывает губу, вбиваясь в узкий зад, и замирает, стиснув бедро Эггзи так, что не чувствует собственных пальцев. Зато чувствует много чего еще.   
Запахи. Пот и смазка. Звуки. Сбившееся дыхание. Тихий голос, который зовет его по имени.  
Гарри отстраняется, опавший член медленно выходит из покрасневшего, чуть припухшего ануса. Гарри надавливает на него большим пальцем, и Эггзи фыркает.  
— В меня сейчас легко войдет не то что ложка, а целый сервиз.   
— Спасибо за комплимент, — сдержанно говорит Гарри, приводя себя в порядок.  
Когда они выходят из переулка, потягивающийся на ближайшем крыльце парень поднимает большой палец.  
Эггзи подмигивает ему и берет Гарри за руку.  
— Повезло! — доносится им вслед, и Эггзи открывает рот, поворачиваясь, но Гарри успевает ответить раньше:  
— Да, мне повезло.  
Эггзи ухмыляется и тащит его куда-то с завидным упорством.   
Гарри идет за ним и думает, что Смит-стрит — определенно не самое плохое место в Лондоне.


End file.
